Au plus profond de ma pensée
by Saika Garner
Summary: Hermione, silencieuse et travailleuse, est-elle si muette et désintéressée que ça du monde qui l'entoure ? Voilà les réponses...
1. Chapter 1

Salut ! Moi, Hermione Granger, vais relater dans ce journal toutes les anecdotes possibles sur la vie à Poudlard en cette 7ème année. Je vous dirais, à vous lecteurs du futur, toutes mes pensée à ces propos, ainsi que quelques notes pour moi-même...

Enfin bon, je sais que je commence franchement tard, vu qu'on est mi-Octobre, mais c'est toujours mieux que rien... Voilà donc ma première page.

_Samedi 10 Octobre :_

L'âge de l'AMUUUUR... hum. On est en plein dedans mes copines et moi (paraît-il, je ne me sens pas concernée...). En tout cas, il nous faut plaire aux "hommes" qui nous entourent dans cette école. Et pour celà, certaines utilisent tous les moyens possible, même les plus incongrus...

Aujourd'hui donc, Parvati a tenté une expérience " Séduction ". Le PARFUM. Mais attention: le parfum d'homme ! Pfff, mais où elle a été chercher ça. Un parfum d'homme pour séduire un homme.

Enfin bon, ça s'appelle "Brut". Sur un homme, je dis pas. Mais sur une fille ! Si encore ça avait été discret. Mais là c'était l'asphyxie totale! J'ai jamais vu ça ! Du moins, jamais sentit un truc pareil. Ca te décape les parroies nasales comme pas possible ! Pratique en cas de rhume, même si je m'en abstiendrais.

Je suis certaine que ça aurait donné le même résultat si elle s'était plongée dans une baignoire pleine de cette horreur. Je lui ai pourtant dit qu'un parfum pour homme attirerait seulement les gays ! Elle m'a pas écoutée ! Toute la journée, les mecs l'ont évitée... Vachement concluant comme test, j'avoue.

C'est comme les femmes qui mettent de l'after-shave en guise de parfum. Comme si elles avaient peur de voir la barbe pousser. Elles sautent l'étape rasage pour passer à l'étape "je-ralentis-la-pousse-des-poils". Comme ça, elles sont sûres qu'il y en aura jamais. Mais quelle idée aussi, alors que ça n'a aucune odeur, ou alors c'est pire que le décapent ! En un "pschiiit", t'as désinfecté toute la salle de bain. Et après, tu passes le balai pour ramasser les insectes morts, et tu passes la grue pour ramasser les personnes qui t'accompagnaient dans la salle.

En tout cas niveau parfums, je sais, MOI, comment attirer mon genre d'homme. Harry s'est approché de moi et m'a pris dans ses bras, pour je ne sais quelle obscure raison, et m'a demandé si mon parfum c'était de la pêche. Lui répondant que oui, il m'a révélé que c'était son préféré. Pêche VS Brut, Pêche remporte le combat par K.O.

N.B: se rappeler de ne pas donner ce tuyaux aux autres filles. (eh, oui! je suis pas du genre à vendre mes amis aux pimbêches, ni à partager !)

A éviter aussi : le "parfum" chien mouillé. Surtout quand on a les cheveux frisés, ça fait caniche revenant de sa promenade au clair de pluie (ou au clair d'averse, au choix). Dans le cas où ça arriverais, ne JAMAIS secouer sa tignasse. Ca fait débile, et ça mouille les gens à côté.

Autres parfums déconseillés, les "Candy": bubble gum, fraise façon bonbon, caramel mou (du cerveau surtout pour oser ça), meringue, etc... Le bubble gum par exemple, c'est le truc que tu peux pas supporter. Toute ton enfance, ton dentifrice avait ce goût horrible (fait pour que t'ai pas l'idée d'avaler), et là, tu sens ce truc, t'as la nausée en 10 secondes chrono.

Et le pire de tous: la SUEUR. Le seul moyen pour que les autres ne le sentent pas pendant que tu te précipites vers les douches, c'est l'imper. Ca empêche tout de passer, mais ça empêche tout de sortir aussi.

Voilà donc pour aujourd'hui.

Pensée du jour : "Fille qui pue n'amasse pas mecs." (mon remake de "Pierre qui roule n'amasse pas mousse").

_Ceci était donc la première page de ce journal, qui en réalité traite plus de mes pensées que de celles d'Hermione, mais n'ayez craintes, l'histoire de Mrs Rowling sera respectée et inclue . Si celà vous plaît, je pousuivrais cette fiction commensée il y a un an et jamais publiée. Bisoows à tous, & reviews please !_

_Saïka Garner._


	2. Chapter 2

_Lundi 12 Octobre :_

Pour je ne sais trop quelle raison, c'est férié aujourd'hui. Ce qui m'a bien évidemment permis de faire ma critique du jour. Aujourd'hui donc: Un repas selon Minerva McGonagall.

Commençons: d'abord, sachez que cette femme est maigre comme un pipeau (ou le pipeau est maigre comme cette femme, on peut dire les deux). Et tout ce qu'elle trouve a manger, c'est le régime Moineau ( 2 grains de maïs, un quart de feuille de salade, agrémentée de sauce "eau & sel"); ou encore hier, le régime Squelette ( un micro blanc de poulet, un demi-quart de quart de pomme, un dixième d'oeuf dur dont les trois quarts sont en fait la coquille). Quelle...FINE femme.

Mettez-là à côté d'Hagrid et vous pourrez les assimiler à une parabole et son antenne. D'un côté, Canal Géant ( Maxi Burger Giga Plus Ultra Big & Comment bien élever son animal réputé féroce); de l'autre côté, Canal Fines Herbes ( Régimus Maximus Feuillus de Saladus et Oeufs Durus & Strictement Stricte).

Vous voyez le topo ? Le truc, c'est que je ne comprends pas le moins du mondes ces filles qui veulent ressembler à des planches à repasser. Après tout, quel problème est-ce que d'avoir des formes et des rondeurs ? Tant que ça ne rebondit pas comme une balle de ping pong quand tu marches, c'est pas très choquant ! Ces mincissimes filles, tu les écrases entre deux murs, tu vois pas la différence Avant/Après.

De plus, les anorexiques, elles peuvent passer le concours de Miss Clou 2006, y'a que les cheveux qui changent. Et encore, c'est la mode Blonde. J'en parlerais en cas d'incident sur ce point. Mais bon quand même ! Faut pas exagérer ! Tu les pousses un peu t'as l'impression qu'elles vont se casser en deux comme des allumettes. C'est affreux, elles ont que les os sur la peau !

De toute façon, j'ai des formes bien dessinées, quelques rondeurs, et puis je me sens bien dans mon corps.

Pensée du jour : "Entre parabole et antenne, choisis le gros cable de connection."


	3. Chapter 3

_Samedi 24 Octobre _:

Celà fait deux semaines que je n'ai rien pu écrire, et je pense que ça va empirer... A vrai dire, j'ai beaucoup de travail, et les cours de runes anciennes sont de plus en plus complexes. Ajoutez-y les autres cours, et vous obtenez une montagne de devoirs et de révisions. Harry et Ron disent que je travaille trop, que je me surmène, selon leurs propres mots. Je suis sure que c'est faut, en six ans, jamais je n'ai été débordée ou dépassée par les évènements.

Sauf peut-être avec le retourneur de temps, en troisième année. Les garçons avaient remarqué mes allées et venues sans pour autant les comprendre. Mais bon, le retourneur de temps a tout de même sauvé Sirius ! Et Buck, aussi. Si je devais retenir une chose de ce voyage dans le passé, c'est que jamais je n'avais été si proche d'Harry. Nous avons tout fait en tandem, soudés pour le meilleur et pout le pire...surtout le pire !

En parlant d'Harry...j'avoue que je le trouve très séduisant, et il m'attire depuis notre rencontre dans le Poudlard Express. Mais à cette époque je ne m'intéraissais pas le moins du monde à son physique. Il était calme, un peu emporté de temps à autres, timide et brave. Et il l'est toujours. Même cette petite dose de naïveté, qui fait malgré tout partie de lui. Vous trouverez surement que je m'attarde sur lui, mais c'est justifié ! Il y a toujours quelque chose à voir, à faire ou ne pas faire avec lui.

Aujourd'hui, par exemple: quand on se trouve avec Harry, au milieu d'une foule, ne SURTOUT PAS crier son nom complet, ou dire tout haut un quelconque élément qui pourrait le démasquer. Sinon ça donne ça: tous les regards sans exception se tournent vers nous, nous dévisagent, jusqu'à trouver le noireaud. Et là, la course poursuite commence entre nous et EUX.

Harry a bien raison: la célébrité, c'est nul. Je ne comprends pas ces gens qui veulent à tout prix être célèbres...tels les moldus, en perpetuelle recherche de gloire ! Jusqu'où iront certains pour se faire remarquer à la télé ? N'avoir aucune vie privée, transgresser des règles, s'exposer entièrement. Quand je pense que certains vont jusqu'à mettre leur couple en péril pour avoir leurs quelques minutes de gloire !

"Eh, regarde comme je chante mal ! Ca vaut bien une émission sur moi !", "Oh, regarde, je trompe ma copine ! Vote pour moi !", ou encore des "Ahaa ! Tu vois, j'ai bouffé une areignée vivante ! Vote pour moi !".

C'est ridicule et dégradant...Et il y a ceux qui ne parviennent en haut de l'échelle que parce que quelqu'un de leur entourage les a aidé à grimper...c'est laid ça aussi. Si les gens talentueux connaissaient des gens célèbres ou riches, ils le deviendraient à leur tour...Mais ce sont souvent les plus nuls qui ont les meilleurs carnets d'adresses.

Enfin bref, Ron voudrait être à la place d'Harry, et je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi. Après tout, si il aime se faire épier, se faire dévisager à longueur de journées, être idolâtré par des filles débiles, c'est à lui de voir.

Pour finir cette page, je dirais que Harry a de la chance de m'avoir, moi qui ne glousse pas en le voyant !

Pensée du jour : "Homme admiré est souvant Homme pistonné."

_Désolée pour ce court chapitre, mais bon, peu de temps, peu d'idées...je ferais mieux au prochain . Reviews please ! Saïka Garner._


	4. Chapter 4

_Dimanche 20 Décembre _:

Deux mois ont passé depuis mes dernières élucubrations, car bien entendu, je n'ai pas eu un seul instant à m'accorder à moi-même. Entre les cours passionnants (ou pas) et les deux gamins qui me servent de meilleurs amis, je suis quelque peu surmenée. Ils sont les seuls à être capables de me faire tourner en bourique durant une demi-heure, et réussir à m'arracher un sourire et des éclats de rire après...enfin...uniquement Harry, puisque je m'applique à bouder Ron avec le plus de superbe possible.

Enfin bref, depuis quelques semaines je suis confrontée à une réalité alarmante : nous sommes entourés de Poufs ! Oui, ces être creux, imbus d'eux-mêmes, avec un humour digne d'une dinde et des préoccupations d'une importance aussi capitale que la taille des poils de la dernière brosse de mon chat.

Ces créatures dérivées de l'être humain doté de capacités cérébrales potables, ont muté au point de brûler toute la matière grise présente dans leur crâne, y créant un néant intersidéral.

Poufs...le nom vient de "Poufiasse", évidemment, mais aujourd'hui fonctionne aussi très bien avec certains hommes...

On peut les voir généralement en bande, et observer leur manège ridicule. Ainsi, les jeunes filles passent leur temps à s'interroger sur la pertinance de leur nouveau mascara ou vernis à ongles, ainsi qu'à glousser à l'approche d'un des leurs. Ceux-çi s'affirment souvent avec une coupe de cheveux passablement ridicule, pleine d'un gel gluant et qui donne l'impression qu'ils sont passés par la gueule de Crockdur.

Niveau habillement, on ne peut s'y tromper : les jupes ou shorts les plus courts possibles assortis à des machins collants qui rappellent les survêts d'aérobic, des couleurs criardes passant du rose bonbon au rose Barbie sans oublier le jaune canari. De plus, les lunettes de soleil énormes et dotées d'un sigle en surbrillance sont de mise pour les deux sexes, et les chaussures à talons pleines de pailettes dorées qui vous en donnent mal aux yeux.

On finit par ne plus voir que des boules à facettes, avec une sorte de houpette sur l'avant du crâne pour ces dames, qui leur donne l'air d'une parfaite choucroute ( quoi que...pauvre choucroute, ça a beau être immonde...).

Au final, j'en suis venue à me demander ce que pouvait signifier "POUF", aussi bien pour ces pintades que pour ces messieurs leurs égaux. Alors hier tard dans la soirée, assise avec Harry dans la salle commune, sur le canapé, on en a discuté. Harry a trouvé de bonnes choses: pour les filles, ça donne Pintades Outrageusement Urticantes et Fades.

Bien sûr, les noms hilarants ont fusé, et nous avons eu de la chance que personne ne soit descendu...on va dire que notre position était quelque peu...enfin bref, on aurait pu s'y tromper. Mais comme j'étais bien dans ses bras ! J'aurais voulu ne pas les quitter. Ne pas le quitter ! J'ai eu l'impression qu'il ressentait la même chose que moi d'ailleurs. Sa tendresse, sa douceur, sa façon de me serrer contre lui...c'est suspect tout ça ! Mais j'espère tant !

Pour en revenir à nos amis les Poufs, voici ce qu'a donnée la version masculine du nom: Pigeons Omnivores à Utilité Factice.

Pour finir cette page de mon cher journal, je dirais simplement que le style vestimentaire ne fait pas la personne, et que seul un comportement tel que je l'ai cité çi-dessus peut permettre de définir quelqu'un. Mais cela n'empêche pas certaines de ces personnes de me sembler être des gens biens, et souvent de fidèles amis.

Comme quoi je dis souvent n'importe quoi quand je m'emporte, surtout à deux heures du mat'...Mais sur Harry, j'étais sincère, il me fait réellement craquer, et j'ai plusieurs fois eu l'envie irrésistible de le lui faire savoir. Un jour, peut-être...

Vivement Noël et son bal, je sens que j'aurais bien des choses à te dire, cher journal !

_Salut à tous ! Un chapitre sur cette fic, laissée pour compte depuis trop longtemps...A bientôt, et reviews please ! _

_Saïka Garner._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5:**

_Jeudi 24 Décembre _:

Il est 15h30, à 20h je serais au bras de mon cavalier pour le début du bal de Noël. Mais pour l'instant, je voudrais rapporter un fait et exposer mes idées par rapport à cela.

Donc, j'explique la situation : ce matin, nous marchions Harry, Ron et moi dans la cour du collège, et je me suis arrêtée pour discuter avec un groupe de mes amies. Un groupe de garçons de dernière année passaient par là, et j'ai entendu un bout de leur conversation. Donc, ils discutaient du bal de ce soir, et la question à l'ordre du jour était : "Laquelle des filles de Poudlard sera la plus sexy ce soir ?".

Et dès cet instant, et donc depuis de nombreuses heures, mon esprit divague sur ce sujet, et se pose des questions. Donc je vais tirer mes conclusions ici, avant d'aller me préparer.

"Sexy", c'est une expression pour désigner le canon de beauté féminin du moment d'après les hommes. Donc en ce moment, si je me tiens bien au courant, je suis _persona non grata_ au sein de ce groupe de filles correspondant aux stéréotypes masculins: je suis plutot petite, j'ai quelques formes (peu, je l'accorde, mais trop pour être classée parmis elles), je suis brune, souvent mal coiffée, je m'habille de façon simple (les micro-jupes et les décolletés plongeant jusqu'aux genoux, très peu pour moi).

Enfin bref, en gros, une fille dite "sexy" mesure 1m70 et plus, un tour de taille quasi inexistant, une poitrine hallucinante (du 95 G à peu près, c'est le minimum), et si elle ne l'a pas alors ses jambes sont interminables et montées sur talons aiguilles.

Pour résumer, ce sont des BARBIES (oui oui, ces poupées qu'on triture dans tous les sens, auquelles on arrache les bras, les jambes et la tête, qu'on brûle, qu'on torture, ce qui développe grandement nos pulsions meurtières).

Pire de tout, elles s'habillent avec des petits lambeaux de tissus placés de façon à cacher le moins possible leur plastique avantageuse. Et à l'instant où vous leurs faites remarquer que l'on voit entièrement leur soutif (par devant comme par derrière), vous obtenez un "Oups !" ridiculement aigu suivi d'un remontage de débardeur. Au final, ça n'a strictement rien changé vu la taille du débardeur en question (qui doit couvrir environ 0,05 pour cent du torse de sa propriétaire).

D'ailleurs, puisque je parle de ces fringues aussi courtes que des bandages de momies, je voudrais parler de leur PRIX ! Avez-vous déjà remarqué qu'un pull matelassé moletonné rembourré, etc... qui doit peser près de 10 kilos de laine, tissus, coton, etc.., coûtera toujours, je dis bien TOUJOURS moins cher qu'un débardeur qui commence au milieu de la poitrine et se finit 1 centimètre en dessous, fait avec un tissus ultra-léger ?

Je m'insurge contre cette contradiction, qui fait qu'une mini-jupe longue de 10 centimètres vous coûtera le double du prix d'un jean ! Moi qui préfère me promener en jean quand je ne porte pas l'uniforme...

Pour en revenir au mot "sexy", certains hommes arrivent tout de même à qualifier ainsi une femme habillée avec des fringues assez couvrantes (pas trop quand même), et assez jolie, naturelle, sans trop de poitrine...Quand même !

En parlant de naturel, une fille sexy se doit d'être peinturlurée à la manière d'une perruche. Ah, et aussi des tonnes de parfum, mais ma critique a déjà été faite il y a quelques mois à ce sujet...

Bref, il est 16h, vaudrait mieux que j'y aille, je dois me préparer à être...sexy ! Héhé, non je plaisente, mais j'espère tout de même que mon cavalier me trouvera à son goût. Y'a pas de raison !

Ah oui, mon cavalier est... non je vais pas vous le dire tout de même ! Ron y vas avec Luna, Ginny avec Neville, Harry avec une idiote dont je ne citerais pas le nom, et Malefoy avec sa chère Pansy...

Ca va être joyeux tout ça ! A demain cher journal, il me semble que j'aurais beaucoup de choses à écrire, du moins je l'espère !

_Salut à tous ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fais super plaisir ! Je sais, mea culpa, je prends un temps fou à poster mes chapitres... Mais bon, je vais tenter de me rattrapper dans les mois à venir. Reviews please ! Saïka Garner._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6:**

_Vendredi 25 Décembre _:

8h30...Je ne sais même pas par où commencer. 8h35...Il serait temps que j'écrive quelque chose d'autre que l'heure...Mais je ne réalise pas encore tout ce qui m'est arrivé la nuit dernière. Trop d'infos à emmagaziner...

En bref, je m'explique. Hier soir, à 20h, je suis descendue du dortoir pour retrouver mon cavalier. Je ne portais rien de spécial, juste une petite robe noire en cache-coeur, à motifs rouges. Lui ne portait rien de spécial non plus, une chemise blanche, au col un peu ouvert, avec une veste et un pantalon noirs...un peu débraillé, comme à son habitude...

Et il était BEAU. Juste beau, sans artifices, sans ajouts, sans rien. BEAU.

Nous sommes allés danser, comme tous les autres. Mes yeux étaient braqués dans les siens. Vous pensez qu'on peut s'aimer par le regard ? Par les chuchotements ? Car beaucoup pourront penser que Ron et moi sommes faits pour être ensemble parce qu'on se crie dessus à longueur de journées ! Mais non, parce que l'amour n'est pas fait de cris, mais de murmures.

Ok, élan lyrique, je m'emporte. Bref, durant cet échange oculaire, nos mains se cherchaient, se trouvaient...Mon coeur battait plus vite que je ne saurais dire. Il devait dépasser les 800 pulsasions par seconde. Après tant d'années, celle-çi avait enfin été décisive dans nos relations: bien plus de rigolades, de délires, de sourires, de clins d'oeil, de complicité...de rapprochement !

Et me voilà dans ses bras hier soir, je n'arrivais pas à y croire...J'en ai oublié où je me trouvais, quand et pourquoi j'y étais. Un comble pour moi, la Miss-Je-sais-tout ! Une fois les danses finies, le repas pris, nous sommes tous deux allés nous balader dans les couloirs, exceptionellement ouverts à tous à cette heure tardive (dont je n'ai aucune idée). Tout ce dont je me souviens clairement, c'est la beauté de la lune, le chant des oiseaux, la brise légère...En gros je ne me souviens que de ces choses stupides dont se souviennent les amants éperdus.

Je suis d'ailleurs certaine que s'il avait plu des pluies dilluviennes, que le vent s'était abattu sur nous par rafales, que le froid nous avait glacé et que les hurlement sinistres des loups étaient parvenus à nos oreilles...je n'aurais pas vu la différence.

Vous pouvez rire (je le fais moi-même...), mais après tout je respecte l'intrigue habituelle des histoires d'amour ! La suite elle-même est un cliché sans nom...enfin si, avec un nom: le Baiser. Tant attendu, par lui, par moi, par nous, et par vous, j'en suis sure, chers futur lecteurs !

Un baiser...doux ? Tendre ? Amoureux ? Passionné ? Tout à la fois en fait. Ah ! Mais je me transforme en guimauve ! J'hallucine, ça crève les yeux, je n'ai jamais été aussi molle de ma vie ! Un marshmallow est dur comme du béton comparé à moi ! Au secours, me voilà devenue p'tit coeur en mousse !

Les amoureux sont souvent décrits comme niais ("Oooooh il a bougé un doigt, qu'il est beauuuuuuuuu !!"), lyriques ("Oh tu resplandis comme la lumière brûlante d'une ampoule transcandant la noirceur de la nuit sur un sapin de Noël !"), sur un nuage tellement gros qu'ils ne voient plus rien autour ("Un cadavre dans le placard ? Soixante-douze coups de poignards ? Mhmmm...Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il m'a regardé ce matin ?"...d'accord j'y vais un peu fort, c'est pas UN nuage là mais une dépression orageuse qu'elle a devant les yeux...), et absolument, définitivement et désespérément ridicules ("Oh mon petit coeur en sucre saupoudré de canelle à la fraise et de citron meringué à la framboise, ... ça va ?").

J'espère sincèrement ne jamais être comme ça. Je l'aime, d'accord, mais quand même ! Ce n'est pas une raison pour céder à l'appel désespéré de la partie la plus bassement futile de mon cerveau. D'ailleurs...je ne vous ai même pas dit avec qui j'avais été à ce bal, c'est à dire que vous ne savez même pas de qui je parle depuis tout à l'heure !!

Eh bien navrée, cher journal, de te dire que ce sera pour demain, car pour l'instant j'ai rendez-vous...avec Ginny ! Eh oui, que d'espoir tu as eu que je dise son nom...mais sadique, cruelle et sans coeur comme je suis, je vais te faire languir !

A demain !

_Salut à tous ! Cela fait un moment que jen'ai rien publié, trop prise par la terminale...sincèrement navrée. J'espère que ça vous a plu, et à bientôt pour la suite des tribulations de Miss Granger !_

_Bisous ! A bientôt et reviews please ! _


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7:**

_Samedi 26 Décembre _:

On dit que les histoires d'amour finissent mal en général. Tu crois que c'est vrai ? Je me suis trouvée une parade pour ne pas me laisser complètement berner par l'amour: je tiens mon coeur en laisse, et je lache du leste quand je reçoit un peu de son amour à lui...et s'il ne rend rien je tire sur la laisse...il faut savoir se montrer dur avec l'amour parfois. Non, je ne considère pas l'amour comme un chien, juste un truc horrible qu'il faut dompter, sinon c'est envahissant, ça va jusqu'à dormir dans votre lit ! Oui oui je vous assure ! Ca se nourrit de votre coeur, ça mange dans votre assiète, pique votre place sur le canapé, vous épuise, mais au final...ça fait du bien, met du beaume au coeur, fait des câlins, des bisous et l'amour... Et ça peut même faire dire aux gens des trucs bizarres ! Comme ce qui suit...

Il m'a dit "Je t'aime, Hermione.". Il me regardait dans les yeux, ses mains dans les miennes. Il l'a dit dans un murmure, d'une voix grave et rauque. Je craque...Oh Rage ! Oh dédespoir ! Oh vieillesse enemie ! Que fera-t-on de moi, qui suis à présent bonbon tout de sucre rempli ? De mousse rose garnie, de guimauve allourdie ? Oh Amour ! Que faire de moi, pauvre ramollie qui dégouline de bons sentiments ? Où donc sont passés ma gouaille légendaire, mon cynisme exhubérant, ma critique assassine ?

Il m'a dit "Je t'aime"...et je me suis posée une question: faut-il, comme un bon nombre de couples, se le répéter à longueur de journées, s'empiffrer de "Je t'aime", jusqu'à l'explosion, juste pour se le rappeller ?

Personnellement, il me semble que c'est comme les médicaments: trop rarement, et on les oublie totalement, on en souffre; trop souvent, et ils perdent leur efficacité, deviennent une habitude. Mais si l'on prend le bon dosage, de temps en temps, alors chaque fois fait son effet, elle guérit de tout, et on se rappelle qu'ils sont là.

Bref...Vous savez, il y a aussi ces histoires de surnoms. Rien que le mot me donne des frissons d'horreur.

Il y a les basiques, qui passent encore, c'est mignon: mon coeur, mon amour, mon chéri... Il y a aussi les poétiques, un peu plus recherchés: mon ange, mon rayon de lune, ma lumière, ...Ou pas: ma bouille d'amour, etc... Il y a aussi les surnoms "patisseries": ma chouquette, ma meringue, mon éclair au chocolat, ("ma religieuse" étant...à éviter de préférence à moins d'avoir des fantasmes particuliers...), etc... On trouve aussi les surnoms culinaires: ma fraise des bois, mon petit sucre, ma crêpe suzette, etc... Et bien malheureusement, les surnoms animaliers: mon étalon (que de pudeur !), ma puce, ma souris, mon canard, mon oiselle (oui, ce mot existe), etc...Entre autres niaiseries...

Avouez que ça flanque la trouille... Mais pourquoi tout le monde se demande comment on se surnomme lui et moi ? On ne se surnomme pas, on s'appelle par nos prénoms ! POINT...j'admet que parfois un "mon coeur" ou un "mon amour" nous échappe...mais pas ces surnoms à rallonge du style: Mon-petit-coeur-chocolaté-angélique-tombé-du-ciel-dans-mes-bras-que-j'aime-tellement-fort.

Bref...pour je ne sais quelle raison, des chansons qui me semblaient juste jolies prennent tout leur sens..."I'm lost in your arms baby, lost in your arms..."(The Corrs, Long Night), et autres... D'autre part, je n'ai pas encore dit qui était mon mystérieux, beau, ténèbreux, grand, athlétique, intelligent, drôle, gentil, craquant et attentionné petit ami !

...Je viens de me relire (habitude de faire peu de fautes...j'espère du moins !)...et je me trouve atrocement effrayante... Cette accumulation de qualités est juste pathétique, pitoyable, et...et... AU SECOURS !! Par le caleçon de Merlin ! Et par Merlin lui-même ! Je deviens l'équivalent de ces amoureuses transies, qui se pâment et ont des coups de chaleur en plein mois de Décembre juste parce que l'homme qui les fait fantasmer leur a sourit...

Ceci dit, je ne vous ai toujours rien dit... Et ne compte pas le faire ! Haha la sadique en moi revient en force, elle contre-attaque, répond par cette provocation à l'abrutie finie, aussi dure que de la mousse au chocolat sous le soleil, que je devenais quelques lignes plus tôt.

Aller, journal, tu tiendras bien jusqu'à mes prochaines nouvelles ! Oui, tu le feras, aucun doute ! Aller, je dois justement aller rejoindre celui qui hante mes jours et mes nuits...mais je raconterai ça plus tard, je suis en manque de câlins là ! Hum...ok j'arrête, je m'enfonce dans le ridicule...

A bientôt !


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8:**

_Lundi 28 Décembre _:

Le Régime. R E G I M E. Cette absurdité destinée au femmes en particulier. Oui, vous remarquerez que les publicités moldues pour les régimes ont pour seule, unique et inébranlable cible, les femmes. Pourquoi ? Tout bonnement parce qu'une femme acceptera sans problème un homme avec quelques kilos en trop, tandis qu'un homme basique ne regardera que la femme mince comme une top model. On dit d'un homme avec des rondeurs qu'il est un bon vivant, mais d'une femme dans le même cas on dit qu'elle est grosse et/ou mal foutue.

Bref, revenons-en à mon sujet du jour, ce foutu régime. Mais d'abord, pourquoi est-ce que j'aborde ce sujet, me demanderez-vous ? Eh bien parce que je me trouve du côté moldu, loin de Poudlard, et ce pendant une semaine, avec mon homme, seuls à parcourir Canterburry. Nous nous trouvions donc dans une chambre à l'hotel où nous nous sommes établis, et monsieur était parti chercher bonheur à la boulangerie d'en face. La télé était allumée, et j'y jettais un coup d'oeil furtif et désintéraissé quand j'ai surpris une publicité pour Régime:

"Balonnée pendant les fêtes ? Quelques kilos à perdre avant le nouvel an ? Avec les gellules X-Machin-Truc-Bidule-Chose, perdez jusqu'à deux tailles en une semaine." Et patati et patata...

En gros, les gens se sentent obligés de prendre 10 kilos pendant les fêtes, rivalisant de plats graisseux, dégloulinants de lipides, et de desserts sucrés au sucre saupoudrés de sucre, garnis de caramel, avec leur onctueuse sauce au sucre mèlée de sucre roux.

Overdose garantie. J'ai même vu durant l'emission suivant cette publicité, une recette de galette des rois. J'en suis tombée du lit (et pourtant je me trouvais assise au centre d'un lit deux places...). Voyez donc: pour la pâte, un seau de sucre, un peu moins de farine, de la poudre d'amandes, et par dessus tout, trois plaquettes de beurre ! Je vous raconte pas la garniture, c'était pire...

Pas étonnant que les gens prennent du poids, ne sachant pas faire un repas de fête équilibré. Aussi, voilà que vient le sauveur: le REGIME ! Il tue les graisses accumulées à coups de pillules pleines de trucs chimiques qui vous provoqueront un cancer d'ici une dizaine d'années, une tumeur dans cinq ans et une augmentation de 190% des chances que vos gosses soient atteints d'épilepsie !

... Mais au moins vous aurez perdu du poids...

Vous remarquerez que la fille dans la pub pour régime pèse toujours moins de 45 kilos, ce qui laisse à douter qu'elle ait pu avoir besoin de ces fameuses gellules. Et puis c'est fou ! On la voit même rentrer dans son jean taille 34 ! Eh oui, cette femme porte du 34, a un physique de top model, surveille sa ligne au milligramme près, mais, Oh malheur, a fait un écart de 2,159 grammes pendant les fêtes en délaissant sa pomme quotidienne pour une banane de Noël, ce qui lui a fait prendre un poids terrible ! La voilà contrainte à user de ce produit miracle, destiné aux femmes ayant de sérieux problèmes de poids... Et en plus ça marche, elle a retrouvé sa taille de guêpe (...hum, plutôt taille de microbe).

Quelle tristesse... La pire dans tout cela est que nombre de femmes tombent dans le panneau, payent une somme plus élevée que leur poids, et ne perdent 1 kilo en trois mois que parce qu'elles sont persuadées de l'efficacité du produit.

Aussi, cela m'a rappellé le fait que ces publicités destinées à vous donner envie de maigrir, en regardant une fille aussi maigre qu'une branche sèche, sont diffusées avant, pendant et après les fêtes de fin d'années, et également en fin de printemps, quand l'été arrive, pour vous rappeller en ces termes:

"T'as vu tes bourrelets ? Et tu crois sérieusement que tu vas te mettre en bikini comme ça ? Pour qu'aucun mec te regarde ? Non mais t'as pèté un câble ma grosse, bouffe des céréales allégées matin midi et soir, tu verras comme tu vas perdre !".

Oui, mais moi je m'en fous, il me trouve bien comme je suis. Quelques petites rondeurs, qu'il dit à croquer. J'en doute quelque peu, mais que voulez-vous, Harry sait se montrer persuasif ! ...Oops...aurais-je par erreur mentionné son nom ? Bon, j'arrête le cinéma, oui, mon mystérieux cavalier, l'homme qui me hante jour et nuit, le sorcier qui me fait monter au ciel et grimper aux rideaux, c'est lui, Harry Potter. Que voulez-vous, il est tellement craquant à s'approcher de moi avec son sourire de séducteur, la chemise noire à moitié ouverte (je préfère me dire ça plutôt qu'à moitié fermée, à moins d'avoir envie de la lui déboutonner).

Il est étrange ce garçon, parfois très doux, parfois très violent. Il me fait rire et quelques instants après me fais peur. Mais je dois avouer que cette peur est particulièrement excitante. Rien de tel que de sentir sa peau contre la mienne, au chaud dans ses bras, loin du froid et de la neige qui tombent dehors, loin de ces publicités grotesques pour les régimes inefficaces.

Pensée du jour : Assume-toi telle que tu es, arrange ton corps autant que tu le désire sans en faire une maladie. De toute manière, l'homme qui dira qu'il t'aime ne t'aimera réellement que s'il t'aime toute entière, corps et âme.

Bref, il me reste six jours à tuer dans une chambre d'hôtel avec un homme puissant et inquiétant ... Hum, je vais garder mes idées pour moi, je me sens fièvreuse... Il a intérêt à rentrer rapidement !

A bientôt ! Je raconterais Canterburry !

_Salut à tous! Oui Oui, je sais, dire que jai mis du temps à publier est un euphémisme... Héhé ^^. Mais bon, une grande période de vaches maigres, sans même les vaches xD. J'ai jetté toute mon imagination sur le dessin, mon autre passion. Pardonnez-moi j'espère, cet immense attente._

_A bientôt ! Bonnes fêtes à tous ! Reviews please ! ^^ Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suive et me suivent encore._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9:**

_Mercredi 30 Décembre _:

Le jour de l'an approche, la ville entière brille de mille feux (de voitures dans les embouteillages), les parfums de fête flottent dans l'air (marrons chauds, noisettes grillées, pâtisseries, chocolats, pots d'échappements ... moins glamour, je sais), la neige tombe en gros flocons ...

Et Harry, tout attentionné qu'il est, s'est placé près de moi tout à l'heure en me murmurant un « J'ai envie de te coller au mur de la cheminée, et t'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait l'air glacée par rapport à nous… ».

Charmante perspective…Cependant, cette phrase toute en sensualité m'a rappelé à quel point certaines phrases, se voulant sensuelles, vous refroidissent tout d'un coup.

Imaginez le tableau : votre homme et vous, blottis l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé, vous vous embrassez passionnément… et le beau mâle vous dit alors « J'espère que t'as faim bébé, parce rien que pour toi ça va être merguez party ce soir ! » avec un clin d'œil entendu… Youpi…Eh bah mon chéri, t'étais bien parti pour allumer le barbecue mais là c'est pluie torrentielle et je doute que tu fasses cuire quoi que ce soit dedans…

Il y en a d'autres du genre, qui font tomber la température de « volcan en éruption » à «Pôle Nord en hiver » en 10 secondes montre en main : « Mon ange déchue, je vais te faire remonter au 7ème ciel en cinq minutes chrono… » …ah…cinq minutes ? « Bah ouai, y a du foot ce soir à la télé, je veux pas louper le début ! »

Bon, bien sûr, il y a les allusions coquines, mais très mal trouvées, du style « J'ai envie de faire le lapin ce soir…tu veux bien être ma lapine ? » Bien sûr mon cœur, tu veux des carottes râpées ?

Pire encore : un type que vous n'aimez pas, et dont vous trouvez que le physique est aussi avantageux que celui d'une mouche unijambiste poilue, vous aborde et veut vous « chauffer » : « Tu sais que tes cheveux sont comme une cascade de miel qui coule lentement sur ton corps ? J'adore lécher la cuillère de miel… » Si tu continues espèce de chose, c'est le trottoir que tu vas lécher…, ou encore : « Tu es comme une chips ! Tu es fine et craquante… » Et ta boîte crânienne, elle va craquer aussi après mon poing ?

Ahlala ces hommes…souvent trop peu de tact, mais bon on les aime quand même ! Mais avez-vous remarqué que l'un des pires problèmes du couple, celui qui, la nuit venue, hante votre couette, c'est la température.

Eh oui ! Rares sont les hommes frileux, mais ils ont très vite chaud…Et tandis que la demoiselle est surgelée malgré le chauffage, lui ne rêve que de l'éteindre… Ainsi, l'heure de dormir enfin venue, vous vous allongez contre lui, ne rêvant que d'un peu plus de chaleur (corporelle tant qu'on y est, pourquoi se refuser ce plaisir ?), et lui se détache, vous met toute la couette dessus en grognant qu'il a vraiment trop chaud…

Bref…c'est beau l'amour, la chaleur, grimper aux rideaux, rester sous la couette, se dire des mots doux, ou des mots plus coquins, se dire qu'on s'aime, se faire des câlins, se faire des bisous, visiter une ville, préparer le nouvel an ensemble, profiter de chaque instant…c'est ça la vie ! Se dire que tout instant est précieux, et se focaliser sur l'essentiel.

Pensée du jour : j'ai faim…aller, petit dèj' !!!

A bientôt !

**_Ah, il en a mis du temps à arriver ce chapitre ! Et j'en suis vraiment désolée, mais je n'avais plus d'inspiration ni de temps ni même de volonté. Et voilà qu'une amie me dis un truc, et c'est repartit ! J'espère pouvoir écrire à nouveau bientôt. Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! A bientôt!_**

**_Saïka Garner.  
_**


End file.
